


Black Lace

by Anthony_Alexander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Alexander/pseuds/Anthony_Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is fabulous. Kyle is perfect. But will it all work out when everything goes wrong with Alexander's sister? And will Alexander ever show Kyle his true self? Grab some popcorn and sit tight, this might get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was more than your average teenage boy. In fact, he was far beyond the conservative christian scope of anything even remotely normal. He-

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me, but just to be clear, conservative christian views are anything but normal. I don't have a third arm, bat-like wings, or scales, so I think I'm pretty normal. Also, my name is Alexander. Not Al. Not Alex. AL-ex-AN-der. The only time anyone can call me Alex is if they are too fucking horny to scream out the last two syllables. That, or they're dying. Understood?

Yes, fine. Alexander was a normal teenage boy. He liked stiletto heels, glitter, form fitting tops made to suit women, and other feminine things. Also-

STOP! For the love of God, stop. You're just embarrassing yourself. 

Would you like to narrate then?

Ah, I thought you'd never ask. Right, so, My name is Alexander and I'm a seventeen year old boy. Not a lot of people realize I'm a boy because I'm short, have a thin frame, and enjoy womens clothes. My hair is white, but I don't bleach it; my fluffy cotton top is all natural. My eyes are also a light grey, which it awesome because any bright color really makes them pop. Sure the fact that I'm a black-face gay doesn't help me when it comes to surviving the halls of high school, but I don't care. One day I'll be living my dream and a fashion designer while they roll around in burger grease like the pigs they are. Fucking bigots. Now to the story.

***  
I'm having lunch with my friends. We linger in a back hallway of our school, loud and rambunctious as can be. Naturally, I'm running the show in a glitter covered pair of flats, dark grey leggings, and a long, loose-fitting cream colored top. All complete with an assortment of rubber bracelets and sparkly jewelry. Also my tiara, which I wear everyday, everywhere. My outfit is actually a bit disappointing for it's lack of lace and ribbons, but damn do I look good. I'm chasing after my friend Frankie for some silly insult she said to Gretchen. James, Henry, Jennifer and Jenny sit and spectate. We're all laughing and having a good time. Eventually I tackle Frankie, but by then we had forgotten why I was chasing her in the fist place. We sit and giggle trying to catch our breath while Jenny starts telling a story about some dream she had last night. 

That's when he walked by. It was Thomas, my ex. He walks past without so much as a glance in my direction, but mutters something under his breath. The air turns cold and icy with the tension, and remains that way until he turns into a classroom. 

"Hey, Alexander, are you okay?" inquires Jennifer. "I know you said you guys had a bad fallout or something, but that was something else there."

"It's nothing," I say. It's quiet now; no more than whispers. Truly a rare occurrence in this bizarre group. I felt unstable for a brief moment, like I'm going to fall apart. But I won't. I'm Alexander, and I don't break down.

I crack a smile and give Jennifer a playful shove. 

"What about you? How did your last boyfriend go?" 

"Ha," she says punching me in the arm. "You know perfectly well we're still dating. Ass."

"Wrong. I am not Ass, I am Alexander, the sexiest ass alive."

We laugh and continue to joke for a time. Then the fucking bell rings and class has to start. How bothersome. I go to my English class and settle into my usual seat. Heather, an acquaintance of mine, joins me. She's wearing an amazing violet top trimmed with silver-grey lace. It's obviously new.

"Bitch! Where did you get that and why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I found it in a thrift shop. And even if they had two, you wouldn't get it because I already have it," she says as she takes her seat.

"No, I would totally get it, then I would switch the grey lace with black because it's better." We both break out in laughter when the bell rings again, signaling the start of class.

"Now class," the teacher began, "I would like to introduce your new classmate. This is Kyle."

And with that in walks Kyle. He was tall and toned with a perfect jaw line. His eyes were a glittering blue that was very nearly black, and oh my god, his hair. Perfect locks of the richest wavy brown hair touched his ears and the nape of his neck. Kyle was simply and absolutely perfect in every way that I had seen so far. 

"So, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Well, my name is Kyle Desmond. I am eighteen, and I enjoy hiking, reading, and painting. So, um, yeah. That's me."

This guy, he just keeps getting better and better. 

"Alright. Thank you for that lovely introduction. Now if you wouldn't mind, could you please just take a seat right over there." She pointed to the empty seat about two rows and one column over from me. "And with that, shall we begin, class?"

The room gives a unanimous agreement, but everyone's attention was on Kyle, and why wouldn't it be? He is perfect. I could already feel my heart pounding just looking at him. How the hell would I ever talk to him?

No one really paid attention in class, so we ended with a little free time.

"So, Alexander, how about that new guy?" Heather asked.

I didn't have a response. All I could do was watch as his lips form the words of his conversation. Naturally, majority of the class had bubbled around him in their curiosity. 

"Hey, Hello? Earth to Alexander. Dude, you're never this quiet. What's up?" I didn't respond. "Whoa, you've got it bad, don't you."

Eyes locked on him, biting on my bottom lip, I nod. 

"I think," I started, "I think I need to talk to him."

"Then go talk to him!"

"But what do I say?"

"I don't know, just say something."

"But, oh god, I don't know." I sigh. "It's just. He's just. He's so..."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah."

"Alexander, I have seen you cuss out the football players and wrestlers, all of which were at least twice your size, because there were doing their bully alpha dog shit that they do, yet you can't even talk to this nice attractive man? What the fuck?"

"Hey, Heather."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think he could be, you know.."

"Gay?"

"Or bi."

"Could be. Why?"

"Well, I have a hard time picking up on those sorts of things so..."

"Ah, I see. Good luck with that." And with that, she gave me a pat on the shoulder and exited the room with the sound of the bell. Bitch.

The rest of the day ticked by, my mind flooded with thoughts of Kyle. Kyle's face, Kyle's eyes, Kyle. What does he paint? What does he read? What size shirt does he wear? Looks like a medium. Maybe a large. Just Kyle. Perfect Kyle.

*****

After school, I chatted with Jenny, Gretchen, and James while they waited for the bus. 

"Oh my gosh, have you seen the new boy?" Jenny asked the group.

"Who hasn't?" Gretchen responded. "He was in my math class last period. Half the class almost fainted."

"Alexander, what do you think of the new kid?"

"Kyle? I think I'll call dibs."

"Hey, that's no fair," giggled Jenny. "You don't don't even know how he swings."

"So?"

"Hey, there he is," Gretchen indicated to somewhere behind me. I peeked round and saw him standing a ways away, leaning against the building surrounded by cheerleaders and football players, all the ringleaders of the school. I heard Jenny behind me.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go talk to him?" 

"Um." I feel a blush creeping into my face. "Shit. No, you can talk to him."

"I thought you called dibs. You go talk to him."

"Come on Alexander, you're never like this. Just go talk to him."

"I take it back, you go."

"What are you guy's talking about?" My heart skipped a beat when he talked. Somehow, in our bickering, we had missed him sneaking up on us.

"Oh, um, nothing," I squeaked, my voice cracking as I do. 

"So I saw you in my English class. I never caught your name." 

Oh my fucking god, he noticed me. He noticed me and he remembered me. If I died right now I would die happy.

"Yeah, um sorry. I, uh, I didn't think you'd notice with all those people around."

"Hey Kyle! What'cha doing over there?" called out one of the cheerleaders. He ignored her.

"Well I was a little disappointed to not talk to someone as outstanding as you, so of course I noticed. Now might I ask for your name?"

"Alexander." The words barely escaped my lips, since my whole face felt numb. A look of surprise crosses his face, but only for a moment, then it's replaced by a confident smirk. I felt embarrassed, like I was being toyed with. 

"Perfect," he says as the buses rolled up to their appropriate stops, doors swinging open. He turns and boards the bus near where he was standing earlier, and my friends do the same. Then the doors closed and I was just another straggler on the sidewalk. My heart had either stopped or was running too fast for individual beats to be discerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's sister is introduced. Pay attention, this is important.
> 
> Also, I did make some major editions, so anyone waiting for a new chapter, I recommend a re-read.

My auntie Martha picked me up shortly after that. Martha's a thin woman with a stern face and the sweetest personality. She drove a powder blue beetle which always smelled of lilacs and was always clean. My mind, however, was not in the car but remained on the sidewalk as Kyle boarded the bus. 

"Your sister called earlier. Seemed like she really wanted to talk to you." She said this so nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday occurrence. It brought me straight to the car, all attention on her rather than Kyle.

"Did she say what she wanted to talk about?"

"No, but she did seem a bit upset.They probably did something again." She was talking about my parents, and them causing my sister to be so distraught wouldn't be a new occurrence.

"So how was school?" she asked. I'm grateful since any conversation about them was very uncomfortable.

"It went well. Thomas is still being an ass."

"Really? Didn't you two break up a couple months ago?"

"Yeah. Oh well. If he's the one with a problem, it's his problem." With that, we turn into the driveway. A black Jeta is already in the garage, signifying that my aunt Katelyn is already home. Katelyn is my father's sister and wife of Martha. 

I hop out of the Beetle and make my way down the side walk to the front door, running my hand along the pale green siding as I did so. I open the door and wipe my shoes on the mat just inside the entrance before placing them to the side. Martha does the same.

"Auntie, we're home!" I call.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen!" 

Katelyn was indeed in the kitchen, preparing mutilated chicken flesh for the stew pot. Massacred vegetables litter the counter top and everything was a nightmarish mess.

"Hello, sweetie." she says when I enter the disaster zone. 

"There appear to be signs of a struggle," I dramatize, contorting my face into one of absolute horror upon seeing the mess.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

I smile and laugh, then Martha entered the room. She gave a small gasp, hand over her heart as to shield herself from the horror. 

"Katie is cooking again," she whispered, making her way through the chaos, careful not to touch anything.

"Yes, I'm cooking again. Welcome home." They gave each other a quick kiss before Martha had to leave the scene of the crime. Katelyn chuckled.

"She'll be back." She threw the misshaped lumps of meat into the pot. "Well, that's that. Help me clean this up, would you." 

*****

I examined a final pile of green vegetable, but I was unable to identify what it might have once been. Wiping it up I looked around at the fruits of my labors. Most of the kitchen was now spotless, with the exception of the area around the culinary masterpiece. Katelyn said she would take care of it later, so I chose head up to my room. 

I love my room. I don't feel the need to be over the top or outstanding. I keep everything pretty simple. The walls and ceiling are a warm champagne, while the floor is a dark hardwood. A tan and black paisley area rug filled the empty floor space. My bed in the corner had a white comforter on top trimmed with a wide black lace; the pillow matched. The closet door and the dresser were dark stained wood, as well as the computer desk on the opposite wall. A white seat cushion (also trimmed with black lace of course) sat on my spindle chair. Light blinked from the cellphone charging beside my computer, and everything was kept spotless to Martha's standards. 

I place myself before the machine and see if my sister is online that way she knew she could call me if it was safe. She is, so I send her a quick message letting her know that I'm home. The phone begins to ring in it's default digital tones. 

"Hi Lucy."

"Alexander, I'm so glad your finally home,"she said.

"Of course, so whats up?"

"It's about Miranda. I finally decided to tell her and she said, well, she said she feels the same way."

"Well that's a bright side."

"Yeah, but Mom and Dad keep making me see this boy. I feel bad because I have to to keep us secret; I feel like I've betrayed her."

"Did you explain the situation? She was and still is your best friend. I'm certain she understands."

"Yeah, she knows. She says she's okay with it, but..." she trailed off. Something didn't sound right.

"Lucy, what happened?"

"What? Nothing's happened. What makes you say that?"

"I know you Lucy. I know when something is wrong. Please, I'm your brother, so tell me what happened."

"It's... It's Justin, Mom and Dad's new favorite," she mumbled.

"What did the fucker do?"

"He-he hasn't done anything, not yet. It's just that he's controling, he doesn't like me to talk a lot, or with other people. He keeps calling me little pet names like 'doll' and it makes me uncomfortable."

"That doesn't sound good. Did you try and tell them? You are their angel, so if you're not happy, they should do something."

"Yeah, I did. You know how they are. They think he's a good kid, that I'm whining about nothing. They told me that I'll have to make some sacrifices for any relationship to be successful, and that I should be a good girl and make him happy."

"Fucking shitheads." I say a little too loudly. "Lucy, tell someone, do something before it goes bad, and I mean really bad. Please, don't let this go on."

"I'll be fine, I can handle this. Besides, if I did tell someone now, it's my word against his reputation. He's the valedictorian, team captain for nearly everything, and does loads of community service. Not to mention his dad is the police chief. Everyone thinks that I'm the lucky girl. No one world believe me. But despite that, I'll figure something out. Let me do this on my own. I know I can get out of this."

"Even so."

"Alexander, please. I'll find a way to handle this. Now I have to go, Moms coming."

The beep of an ended call is emitted by the receiver. 

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a first date, full of awkward and adorable moments, as well as dogs.

I really didn't want to go to school the next day. If Katelyn had made it my choice, I would have done my duty as a brother and destroy that jackass Jacob, or whatever. Unfortunately, this was not permitted to be an option.

On the other hand, Kyle joined my friends and I in the morning, and again at lunch. I was nearly sent to the nurses office when he sat next to me. I mean, can you believe it?! Perfect Kyle sat next to me! I think his hand even brushed up against mine. Maybe I was dreaming. Then came after school.

*****

"Hey, Alexander, can I talk to you? In private."

"Um, yeah sure." I could hear Jenny and Gretchen giggling like mad as we moved out of earshot. "So what did you want to-"

"Would you like to go hiking with me tomorrow?"

What? Huh? Yes. Say yes. Is this a date? Nah, I can't be that lucky.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Cool, I'll pick you up then. Where do you live?"

I can feel my face burning up. My mind is running so slow. Or is it too fast? I can't tell. The world has stopped.

"Oh, uh, here." I dug through my bag until I had a scrap of paper and a violet pen. I scribbled down my number and address, then handed it to him.

"Thank you. So is six too early?"

I slightly shook my head, almost certain that I would faint at any moment. Then the buses foll up and I'm alone on the sidewalk again.

When I got home, there was a message for me on the computer. Lucy and Justin got in a fight. She wouldn't be able to call for a bit. I'm saddened, but not surprised.

Waiting for dinner time, I pull out my sketch pad and begin drawing the model figure for a dress. I started an outline for the garment itself when I hear Katelyn call me down.

Martha had made dinner this evening, so everything looked nice,tasted nice, and was overall perfect.

"So how was school today?" Katelyn asked.

"Everything is fine. There's a new boy in class, he showed up yesterday."

"Ooh, and what can you tell me about this new boy?"

"His name is Kyle, and he invited me to go hiking with him tomorrow."

"Oh did he?" said Martha. "And when is this happening?"

"Well," I say carefully, "He offered to pick me up at six tomorrow."

"Mm hmm. Well make sure you wear good boots. And dress warm, it gets cold in autumn."

"Yes ma'am." I respond.

"So Katie, how was work today?"

They continued talking throughout dinner, and when I finished, I made my way backup to my room. I finished my drawing, which took some time, showered, browsed the internet a bit, then settled into bed. As I tried to sleep, my chest filled with butterflies in anticipation of tomorrow.

*****

I have no idea what to wear for hiking. It's not an activity I do much of. Should I wear shorts or jeans. Probably jeans too stay warm, but they're a nice pair and I don't want to ruin them. Not to mention the shorts look better, but I don't want to cause any issues for Kyle if I get hurt. I settle on the jeans, a grey, form-fitting shirt, and a light green jacket. I don't own any hiking boots, but I do have a pair of running shoes, which will have to do. As I place my tiara atop my head, completing my outfit, I slide my phone into my jacket pocket. Right at that moment a car pulls up in the driveway.

"Alexander, Kyles here!" Katelyn calls.

I rush down the stairs, not wanting to keep him waiting. Martha is holding out a small pack.

"I filled a water bottle for you, and packed some snacks and a first aid kit. Also, don't stay out too late. Do you feel well? Don't hurt yourself, okay."

"Yes ma'am," I say and give her a quick hug. I do the same to Katelyn and head out of the house towards the white jeep.

"You look nice," he said as I buckled into the passenger seat.

"Oh, thank you. It's just something I threw together."

He pulled out of the driveway and headed to where ever. I could feel my heart fluttering from being so close to him, when a great furry head appeared between the seats, pink tongue hanging from it's panting, dripping mouth.

"Holy-" I cut myself short, well aware of whose presence I was in.

"Braxton down," he said firmly, giving the dog a good shove in the chest.

I look in the back of the car and see, not one, but three furry bodies lying where a bench seat once was.

"Yeah, sorry. They wanted to come along, so I brought them. If you don't like dogs, I can take them to the house."

"No, they're fine. I was just a little surprised is all." I notice some drool on my jacket sleeve and try to wipe it away. Martha's going to have a fit when I come home covered in fur.

"Well if that's all, then let me introduce you. The big one is Braxton, a German Shepard. The grey one is Bailey, an Australian Shepard. And the little black and tan one is Holly. She's a Shiba. Guys, this is Alexander."

"Right." I turn back towards the front. I've never disliked animals, but I've never been around many either. My parents never cared to get anything I might like, and when I moved in with Katelyn, Martha made pets absolutely never an option. Too much mess. I guess this will just be a glorious day of new things. Fucking great.

We drive for a bit, making small talk about little things like the weather or school. Every now and then one of the dogs would stick their heads up front and he would push them back, making us swerve just a little. Eventually we turned down a dusty dirt road hidden in the trees. There was a little round-about drive off the side of that, a handful of cars already parked there.

"Well, here we are," he said as we rolled to a stop. The engine shut off and he hopped out of the car. I hesitated, unsure if this was real, if I was actually here, in this moment, with Kyle. Then Bailey jumped on my lap as my door was opened, followed by Holly and Braxton.

"Ow."

"Are you coming?"

"Huh? Yeah." I grab my bag and exit the car. Everything smells rich and musky, full of nature.

"The trail is over here." He was standing by a narrow dirt path, his dogs already headed up the trail.

"Oh, right," I mumble.

"Geez, you act like you've never been in the woods before." He chuckled at the absurdity of the notion.

"Well maybe that's because I haven't," I say sheepishly.

"What? Really? Well then lets get going. There's so much to see."

He set off at a brisk pace. I tried to match, but I kept slowing down for little things, like admiring the beautiful yellow leaves, or a small creek alongside the trail. Eventually I lost sight of him. I tried to hurry and catch up, but the trail was becoming steeper, more uneven. At that point I was sweating and disgruntled, muttering swearwords under my breath. Then I placed my foot on a loose rock, which gave way causing me to fall flat on my face.

"Ow, shit!"

Holly came running down the trail, skidding to a stop next to me. She sniffed at me a bit, licking my now dirt covered face. I rolled onto my back, not wanting to get up. She started barking, not at me, but up the trail. Kyle came down shortly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He held out his hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I guess i'm just a little slow." I accepted.

"That's just fine, I should go a bit slower for you."

As soon as I was on my feet a sharp pain shot through my right ankle.

"Ah-"

Shit. I sit back down on the trail. Bailey and Braxton have joined us at this point.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm, I think I did something to my ankle."

"Here, Let me take a look. Which foot?" He knelt down by my feet.

"The- the right one." My face felt hot and the butterflies were fluttering at full force. He carefully slid my shoe off, causing me to wince. Then he slipped my sock off, rolled my pant leg up, and lifted my leg to better examine the injury. He carefully brushed his fingers over my skin, light as a feather.

"It looks like you just twisted it. You should be fine in a bit."

"Okay." My voice was barely audible.

He bent down and, ever so gently, pressed his lips to that aching spot. I deeply consider hitting myself in the face and splitting my lip. A small "ah." escapes me, and Kyle smiles.

"There's a nice little viewpoint just up the trail. I could carry you there if you like," he said, carefully replacing my sock and shoe. I nod slowly. He slides his hands under my legs and back carefully raising me off the ground. I wrap my arms around his neck, hoping to make it easier for him.

"You're lighter than I thought."

"Ha ha, very funny," I say. At this point I'm fairly certain my brain has fried. I can barely form coherent thoughts anymore. How the hell is he so perfect? Even his sweat smells nice, and I can hear his heartbeat, slow and steady, unlike mine which was rushing more than it was beating.

The spot that he had found was flat and open, dotted with the remains of springtime flowers. Yellow-brown leaves formed a scattered blanket atop the smooth dirt and rock. From this point you could see the winding river twist along the base of a not-too-distant mountain. Dark pines contrasted wonderfully with tan fields, and the vibrant blue of the morning sky was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh my," I stuttered as he gently placed me on the ground.

"Oh, good. I was hoping you would like it. This spot is actually the reason I brought you here." He sat down beside me.

"It's magnificent."

We sat there is silence, just looking at the scene, taking in every perfect detail. The dogs ran about, finding whatever to play with, but still respectful of this wonderful moment.

"You know, this place is even better in spring," Kyle said after a time.

"Oh, I can only imagine."

"I'm, um, sorry about your ankle. It doesn't look like today's been a lot of fun for you."

"It's fine. I've actually had a lot of fun today. So many things that I've never seen before, it's nice." Silence fell between us once more as a flock of geese flew overhead, honking all the way.

"Alexander."

"Yes?" I turn to look at him, when, swift and sly as a fox, he places his hand on the side of my head, tipping it back as I was pulled forward. We hung there for a moment, less than inches from each other, and time slowed to a near stop. He was coming closer, and closer, until our lips were locked together. He was so close, what do I do? I want to close my eyes, but I can't. I can't do anything. I'm leaning in an uncomfortable way, unable to move, suspended in space with Kyle. I can't breathe, and something warm is welling up inside me, something more than butterflies. Just as I'm becoming light headed, he parts from me, but hovers just inches away. If I leaned forward, just a bit, then maybe-

The loud obnoxious sound of a cell phone fills the air, slaughtering the perfect moment. We had been so close to each other that when I jumped at the sound, our heads collided. Fighting with my jacket pocket, I remove my cell phone, answering it without looking at the number.

"Hello?" I say, gently rubbing my forehead with my left hand.

"So hows it going?" Jenny squeaks loudly. I have to hold the phone away from my ear. Seriously, in all the years I've known her, now is when she decides to call?

"Everything is fine, thank you," I say as briskly as I can.

"Ooh, what happened? Was there anything interesting? Tell me everything."

"I can't talk right now."

"Really? Why not? Was it so bad you can't tell me over the phone? I'll go over there right now so be ready to give me all the juicy little details."

"No. Look, I really can't talk right now. I'll call back later."

"Wait, are you still out with him?"

"Yes, now I really can't talk."

"Oh, I get it. Have fun!"

And with that she finally hung up. I question why I didn't just hang up on her in the first place, but it was too late now. The awkward had already demolished any hope of recovering that one perfect moment. Well, at least for today.

"Um, sorry about that." I can't even look him in the eye. Everything is so uncomfortable now.

"It's fine," he says. I can see him shift uncomfortably. A thought occurs, something that might salvage the romance from Jenny's blatant act of terrorism. It was so simple. Looking out at the view, I slip my hand over to his until just our fingertips touch. I was more than pleased when he responded by carefully interlacing his fingers with mine. I leaned to the side hoping to rest my head on his shoulder, when everything is ruined. Again.

Out of nowhere flies the huge furry body of Braxton, right between the two of us. In hot pursuit were Bailey and Holly. All of them were filthy, sending dirt and saliva flying as they ran. Flying and landing on me.

"Oi! Holly! Bailey! Braxton! DOWN!" Kyle shouted, abandoning me to rein in those accursed hounds. There is dirt and dog spit on my face, and it takes all of my determination to calmly, _calmly_ , wipe it of my face without freaking out and swearing up a storm. Fucking Jenny. Fucking dogs. Fucking fuckidy fuck-fuck. I was so close.

"Sorry about that," Kyle said upon his return. "So how is your ankle?" He held out his hand to help me to my feet.

"Oh, it's okay," I respond, accepting his kind gesture. There's still an ache, but nothing more. I can walk.

We ride home in awkward silence.


End file.
